Malam Minggu
by Magnum Classic
Summary: Malam Minggu merupakan hari kemerdekaan bagi anak baru gede alias ABG.Kebanyakan Anak ABG menghabiskan malam minggunya dengan Jalan-Jalan,Shopping,Dugem DUduk mengGEMbel ,Nongkrong,dsb (gak kaya author T T) Nah … begitu juga dengan si Souji Dan Yukiko! R&R XD


MuaHahahaHAA ! Magnum the Explorer Is Here !

With another Gaje,abal-abal,and sontoloyo stories !

Ada yang kangen ama Magnum ? ada ? ada ? tidak ada ? oh ya sudahlah … XD

Guess what ! ini Fanfic pertamaku yang bergenre R-O-M-A-N-C-E ! *Joget-Joget ala Pisang di Plurk*

Habis semua ceritaku genrenya itu-itu aja sih … Parody-Humor-Parody-Humor-Parody-Humor-Paro *Author di Hajar Masa* ampun saya Khilaf !

Jadi,kalo cerita yang bergenre R-O-M-A-N-C-E ini jelek,garing,sontoloyo,nista … harap di maklumi karena Magnum yang Gak Berpengalaman membuat cerita yang bergenre yang kaya gini … dan Magnum mohon bimbingan dari Author yang pengalaman dalam membuat Cerita yang Bergenre R-O-M-A-N-C-E

Disclaimer = percaya gak kalo persona 4 itu punya aku ? pasti gak percaya .. kalian aja gak percaya apalagi aku ! Muiahahahaha

Habis baca jangan lupa review ya dan jangan ngeflame oke !

Malam Minggu

© Magnum Classic

_Malam Minggu merupakan hari kemerdekaan bagi anak baru gede alias Anak ABG menghabiskan malam minggunya dengan Jalan-Jalan,Shopping,Dugem (DUduk mengGEMbel ),Nongkrong,dsb (gak kaya author)_

_Nah … begitu juga dengan si Souji Dan Yukiko yang akan menghabiskan malam minggunya dengan jalan-jalan _

***Kamar Souji***

_Si Souji sedang menyisir rambut mangkoknya yang berwarna abu-abu itu dengan sisir (ya ialah !)_

"Rambutku udah Rapi,Baju ok,Celana ok … apalagi ya ?" mikir si Souji pake otaknya (yaialah) "oh ia aku belum pake Parfum ! masa udah ganteng gak wangi sih … apa kata dunia !"

_Si Souji mengambil Parfum miliknya tetapi parfumnya habis_

"TIDAAAK ! KENAPA PARFUMNYA HABISSS ! " teriak si Souji dengan alay sampai-sampai kaca jendela tetangga tidak pecah ! sekali lagi TIDAK PECAH ! "apa boleh buat .. aku pinjem parfumnya Nanako ajalah …"

_Si Souji turun menghampiri Nanako yang sedang menonton TV_

"Nanakooo …" Panggil si Souji Dengan Imut-imutnya

"ada apa Big Bro ?" Tanya Si Nanako

"Big Bro boleh minta Parfumnya gak ?" Tanya Si Souji dengan memasang muka yang memelas "Dikiiiiit aja …"

"boleh kok ! ambil aja di Kamar Nanako …" respon si Nanako

"yaaay ! makasih Nanako" respon si Souji

_Si Souji langsung ke kamar Nanako dan mengambil Parfum di Meja Rias_

"Buset Parfum anak cewek semua !" kata si Souji (secara Nanako kan Cewek !) "Tapi gak apalah,gak mungkin gue yang cakep ini gak wangi di hadapan my lope Yukiko …"

_Setelah memakai Parfum punya Nanako,si Souji langsug pergi dari kamarnya Nanako menuju Bagasi._

_Si Souji Mengeluarkan motor mio warna pink ! sekali lagi PINK ! Dari Bagasi dan mulai menghidupkan mesinnya. tetapi …_

"TIDAAAK ! KENAPA BENSINNYA HABIS !" teriak si Souji dengan kuatnya sampai-sampai kaca jendela tetangga nyaris pecah ! sekali lagi NYARIS pecah ! "Gimana aku mau pergi jalan-jalan ama my lope Yukiko kalo bensinnya habiiis !"

_Si Souji mundar-mandir-mundar-mandir-mundar-mand*author di hajar readers* _

_Tiba-tiba aja lampu muncul di atas kepala Souji_

"Aha ! aku punya ide ! aku pinjem sepeda punya yosuke aja !"

_Si Souji mengeluarkan HP dari sakunya dan menelepon …_

"_maaf sisa pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini … tuut tuuut tuuut …"_

"AAAAAAAARGH ! UDAH PARFUM HABIS,BENSIN HABIS,PULSA PUN JUGA HABIIIS ! ARGHH DUNIA GAK ADIIIIL !" Teriak si Souji lagi dengan Dramatis sekali ! saking Dramatisnya kaca jendela yang nyaris pecah gara-gara teriakan si Souji akhirnya Pecah juga

"kalo kaya gini terpaksa aku pergi ke rumah Yosuke untuk minjem sepeda … DEMI YUKIKOOO !" semangat 45 si Souji

_Si Souji jalan pake kaki (ya ialah !) menuju ke rumah Yosuke untuk meminjam Sepeda (dasar gak modal)_

***Di Depan Rumah Yosuke***

_Ketika sampai di depan rumah Yosuke …_

"Yosukeeeeee … oh Yosukeeeeee … " teriak si Souji pake toak pinjaman di depan rumah orang (contoh orang yang gak ada etika)

_Dan keluarlah si Yosuke_

"oh hi Partner ! ada apa malam-malam kesini ?" Tanya si Yosuke

"Yos gue pinjem Sepeda lu dong … Plisss plisss plisss pliiiis …" Kata si Souji dengan memasang muka seganteng-gantengnya seperti Paijo dan memasang mata yang berkaca-kaca ditambah efek blink-blink alay *gak usah dibayangin*

"boleh kok … ntar ya aku ambilin sepedanya …"

_Si Yosuke pergi ke Bagasi untuk mengambil Sepeda Miliknya_

"nih Partner .." kata Yosuke sambil memberikan sepedanya ke Souji

"Makasih ya Yosuke ganteeng ! lu memang penyelamat jiwakuuuuu" balas si Souji sambil memberikan Big Hug ala teletubies "bagaiman aku membalas kebaikanmuuuu ?"

"jangan peluk aku !" kata Yosuke yang gak bisa napas karena pelukan si Souji yang sangat kuat

"OK" kata si Souji sambil melepaskan pelukanya

_Setelah meminjam sepeda,si Souji bergegas menuju rumah Yukiko_

***Di Depan Rumah Yukiko***

_Ketika sampai di depan rumah Yukiko …_

"Yukikoooooo … Oh Yukikooooo" panggil si Souji ala Upin Ipin

_Dan keluarlah sang pujaan hatinya si Souji yaitu Yukiko Amagi_

"Hi Romeo " sapa si Yukiko

"Hi my lope Juliet" Balas si Souji "are you ready to go ?" Tanya si Souji dengan sok bahasa inggris padahal kalo ujian remedi terus (author = peace !)

"Yup !" repon si Yukiko "Naik apa ?" tanya si Yukiko

"naik ini ?" kata si Souji

"APA ! kita ke MALL pake SEPEDA !" tercengang si Yukiko

"Hemat babe …" respon si Souji *Bletak* "ayo naik.."

_Si Yukiko dengan (gak) iklas pergi ke Mall naik sepeda_

***Mall***

_Ketika Sampai disana Souji dan Yukiko menuju ke sebuah restoran_

"Silahkan duduk My Juliet" kata si Souji sambil menyediakan Kursi untuk pujaan hatinya

"terimakasih Souji~kun …" respon si Yukiko yang ngeblush melihat perlakuan dari Si Souji

_Dan datanglah Waiter menghampiri mereka_

"Selamat malam,mau pesan apa ?" Tanya si Waiter itu dengan ramah

"Nasi Goreng 1 dan orange juice 1 …" kata Souji

"1 piring berdua ya ? aww Souji~kun memang Romantis sekali …" kata si Yukiko

"gak kok … Hemat" respon si Souji

"Dasar pelit …" kata si Yukiko

"aku gak pelit bebeb … aku ini Hemat !" respon si Souji

_Si Waiter,Yukiko,dan author hanya bisa Bersweatdrop bersama-sama_

"oke pesanan anda akan sampai dalam waktu 5 menit" kata Waiter itu

_Dan gak lama kemudian datanglah pesanan mereka_

"Ini dia Nasi Goreng dan Orange Juice…" kata si waiter "selamat Menikmati …"

"terimakasih …" kata si Yukiko

_Dan mereka berdua mulai makan nasi goreng itu_

"Yukikooo …" panggil si Souji

"ada apa Souji-kun ?" Tanya si Yukiko

"cuapiiin …" minta si Souji dengan Manja mengalahkan anak Bayi !

"B-Baiklah …" dengan Malu-malu ditambah dengan efek merah-merah di pipi Yukiko alias blushing

_Dan si Yukiko mensuapi si Souji seperti anak bayi_

_Dan gak lama kemudian makanan yang mereka pesan sudah habis_

"Huft Kenyang !" Kata si Souji "Waiter mana Bill nya ?" Panggil si Souji

"ini dia Billnya …" kata si waiter itu sambil memberikan bill nya ke Souji

"tunggu sebentar ya aku ambil dompet dulu …" kata si Souji

_Si Souji mengambil dompetnya yang ada di saku bajunya … tetapi TIDAK ADA ! ia terus memeriksa di saku bajunya,saku celananya,saku boxernya,saku kaus kakinya (?) tetapi Dompet Souji Tidak adaaaa !_

"ehm … Yukiko pake uangmu dulu dong" kata si Souji dengan Pelan "Dompetku ketinggalan .."

"APA ! tapi aku juga gak bawa uang Souji-kun !" balas si Yukiko "kan kamu bilang kalo kamu Traktirin aku .."

"Ehem … Jadi gimana ?" Tanya si waiter itu

"eh .. anu mbak … saya lupa bawa Dompet .." kata si Souji "disini boleh Ngutang gak ?" Tanya si Souji

"APAAAA !" Murka si waiter itu "Gak bisa ! kalian Harus Bayar hari ini Juga !"

"tapi kami gak bawa Uang …" kata si Yukiko dengan lesu

"hm … kalau begitu kalian harus cuci piring selama seharian Penuh kalau kalian gak bisa membayar !" kata waiter itu

_Ya dengan terpaksa mereka berdua menghabiskan satnitenya dengan mencuci piring!_

_Setelah selesai mereka mencuci piring …_

" … " terdiam si Yukiko

"Yuki-Chan kenapa ?" Tanya si Souji

"iiih ! bete bete bete bete beteeeeee !" teriak si Yukiko "Souji nyebelinn ! masa saat satnite kita cuci pirriiingg ! huaaaaaaaa" nangis si Yukiko

"sudah dong jangan menangis … nanti kecantikanmu luntur loh …" kata si Souji "ayo kita pergi ke Samegawa River"

***Samegawa River***

_Si Souji mengajak Yukiko untuk Pergi Ke Samegawa River untuk menikmati indahnya Bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam seperti gula yang tumpah diatas Meja (?)_

"Yukikoooo …" Panggil si Souji dengan nada menggembel *dihajar Souji* eh ampuun saya Khilaf ! maksud saya Menggombal

"Apa ?" Tanya si Yukiko dengan Imut-imutnya mengalahkan siput yang menempel di pohon pisang (?)

"Matamu indah sekali … aku mau dong jadi tai Matamu …" Kata si Souji yang Sok Puitits

"aww … Souji~kun Bisa aja deeech !" kata si Yukiko dengan muka yang memerah seperti buah jeruk(?)

"Yukikoooo …" Panggil si Souji Lagi

"iya …?" Tanya si Yukiko lagi dengan Malu-Maluin *Bletak*

"Gigi Kamu Bagus sekali … Aku Mau dong Jadi Jigongmu …" Kata Si Souji yang Menggombal abal-abal

"Souji~kun …" Respon si Yukiko Yang Mukanya Semakin Memerah seperti buah semangka ! sekali lagi SEMANGKA !

"Yukikoooo …" Panggil si Souji Lagi

"ya Souji-Kun ?" Tanya si Yukiko

"Rambutmu Indah Sekali …" kata si Souji sambil membelai Rambut Yukiko

"hehehe … Terima kasih Souji-Kun …" Balas si Yukiko yang tersapu malu *Di Tendang Yukiko* Ampun ! maksud saya Tersipu Malu

"aku mau dong jadi Ketombe kamu …" tambah si Souji lagi

"Souji~kun,Puisisnya Romatis sekaliii …" kata si Yukiko yang mengagumi si Souji "aku suka …" dengan alay

"Ya dong … dari Google !" kata si Souji "oops keceplosan …"

"APA ! DARI GOOGLE !" Murka si Yukiko "IH … SOUJI KUN NYEBELIN !" sambil memukul Pundak Souji dengan alaynya

"aduuh … ampun Yukiko ! jangan pukul badanku yang seksi ini dong !" kata si Souji (author : Jiakakaka!) "aku Minta maaf deh Yukiko …"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrghh !" si Yukiko Masih Memukuli pundak si Souji

"nih kupersembahkan sekuntum Bunga hanya untukmu …" kata si Souji sambil memberi Bunga Mawar hasil curian dari tetangga sebelah

"te-terimakasih Souji-kun …" kata si Yukiko sambil memegang mawar pemberian si Souji "tapi .."

"tapi ?" Tanya si Souji

"KOK MAWAR KUNING SIH ! LU PIKIR GUE UDAH MATI APA ! IIIH SOUJI NYEBELIIIN !" Teriak si Yukiko sampai-sampai telinga author tidak apa-apa "UDAH PERGI KE MALL NAIK SEPEDA,TRUS MAKAN SEPIRING BERDUA,GAK BISA BAYAR LAGI,DISURIH NYUCI PIRING LAGI ! ARRHHGG !"

"Ampun Yukiko ! aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagiii .." sambil sujud gaje

"LO ama GUE ,END !" Teriak si Yukiko

"APAAAAH !" Teriak si Souji ala orang frustasi "Yukiko teganya dirimu !"

"Huh … mending gue ama Mitsuo Aja ! udah kaya Gak pelit Lagi !" kata si Yukiko sambil memasang muka serem "sudah gue pergi !" pergi si Yukiko meninggalkan si Souji yang lagi terpuruk

"GUE mau bunuh diri kalo LO mutusin Gue !" kata si Souji sambil nangis kaya anak bayi

"Bodo amat … Emang gue pikirin .." respon si Yukiko

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK !" Teriak si Souji dengan Dramatis sekali !

The End ?

Aduh … Magnum malu banget bikin cerita ini ! *sembunyi di kolong Meja*

Gimana ceritanya ? Kalo cerita ini banyak yang bilang Jelek Magnum gak mau bikin cerita yang bergenre Romance lagi kalo bagus … Magnum gak akan bikin cerita yang bergenre Romance lagi .. hahaha

Buat Fans Souji Seta … PEACE ! aku datang dengan damai !

Gimme Review Please ?


End file.
